world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092114-MaenamAcenia
GT: Acenia approaches Maenam. "Oh, I forgot to answer your question earlier... I had something important to deliver to Rubi." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam smiles, a sketchbook in hand. It looks as if she is drawing two hoodies connected together by the arms? "Oh its totes no problem, it was supes more important to help Rubi anyways!" GT: "Well, uhm.... You asked me about Merrow earlier!" Acenia sits down next to Maenam. "Have you talked to him yet?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam shakes her head, "Not yet. Like, we kinda got pulled over here because it was a SUPES emergency." GT: "What was wrong?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Ummm... let's see, like. Libby said we needed to come kelp you guys out becauuuuse you guys were gonna... 'get your fool selves krilled' " she says, air quotes and everything. AC: "And it looks like we kinda needed to, there like, may be some biiiig trouble going down." GT: "Oh. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Yeah. Oh is totes right." GT: "I mean... If we have time, I'm sure Merrow would love to talk to you! He didn't get along with the Condesce until the end, and even then she was kind of... secretive." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh duh, like AC: ((gah stupid keyboard)) GT: (( mine does it too! no worries! )) AC: "Oh duh, like I totes want to hang with Merry! SUPES BEST KINDA-SORTA-FAMILY REUNION! AC: "Oh but uh..." AC: "So like, my like... kinda sorta other version was kinda sorta not too legit?" GT: "I mean, The Condesce was a GREAT Condesce. She was always looking out for Merrow and I really really love Merrow, so I can't complain at all about anything, but... I know he wishes they had been closer. But she had a planet to run, so..." Acenia smiles nervously. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam nods softly, looking off to the ground. "Um... I kinda... didn't really want to be the Condesce at first. And by the time I like, sorta wanted to give it a shot it was too late." She smiles "But like... I think I'd rather help you guys then run a planet any day." AC: "And who knows? Like, maybe I can help Merry be a supes legit Condesce!" GT: "Oh! But Merrow presents as male, so he wasn't really in line for that position..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam blinks a few times, furrowing her brow as she holds her chin in her hand. "LIke... good point..." AC: She shrugs, "Well like, we gotta rebuild stuff after the game anyways, we can just totes say that anyone can be the Condesce." GT: "But uhm... Apparently Scarlet worked out some deal with the Condesce, so I'm supposed to uh... be a figurehead of some sort? But Merrow is good at tactics, he said, so I was just going to let him do most of it anyway." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Her eyes widen, "Oh em gee, you guys have met Scarlet!? Man, I kinda admit I totes can't keep up with all the politicy stuff that goes on." GT: "We haven't met her! She talks to me sometimes on my YLIP because its kind of important to know your offspring, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam nods, before a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Oh oh! That totes gives me an idea!" GT: "Oh?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Can you give me Merry's handle? I could like, start talking with him and junk!" AC: "What was the phrase?" AC: "Mother-Son Bronzing?" GT: "Oh! Sure! It's aspiringArchon!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: She writes his handle down above the mysterious dual-armed hoodie. "Sweeeeet!" She smiles and tosses the sketchbook into her handbag. "So, like, how are you holding up Acey?" GT: "Uhm... I guess okay considering the universe is over... And we have weird titles and stuff. But I think I heard Sami say you're a Witch! I am too!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia is incredibly smiley and points to her hat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam's smile widens suddenly, "OH EM GEEEEE soooo awesome! Oh oh, water you the Witch of?" GT: "Void!" Acenia frowns a little bit, "But that kind of sounds like Witch of Nothing, you know?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Still, it has Witch in it!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "WAIT." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia looks at her wrist and pokes the device on it. "HUMAN HALLOWEEN IS IN ABOUT A PERIGEE. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh ohhhhhhh! I heard about that! It sounds TOTES legit!" AC: "OH EM GEE, ACEY!" AC: "WE SHOULD MAKE COSTUMES!" GT: "It's the best! WE DEFINITELY SHOULD!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "YESSSSS okay okay like... we should TOTES coordinate!" GT: "I will try to find a lot of pumpkins!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "YESSS and I'll totes see if I can like, round up some of those sugary treaty things that hummuses have that are TOTES THE BEST THINGS EVER!" GT: "Licorice Scotty Dogs?" Acenia asks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "I don't know what a Scotty is but IT SOUNDS SUPES AMAZING!" GT: "I don't know, Spades gave them to me on Derse. I have a whole pumpkin full!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh ohhhhh, hold on." She reaches into her pants and produces a bag full of jellybeans, "I think these are called... Gel beads? Gel beans... Jalapenos?" She shrugs, " Eye dee kay, but they're SUPES delicious!" GT: "Oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Jelly beans!: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "YEAAHHH! Those things!" AC: She opens the bag and pops a few into her mouth, "I'll see if we have some more sweety stuff like this back on the arkything!" GT: "I like Sweets! I'm sure we can figure something out!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "YESSS BEST HUMMUS HALOWEEN EVEERRRR!" AC: Maenam holds out a hand for a high-five GT: Acenia cooperates with this High-Five! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ahh~. I forgot! So much had happened!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh? Forgot what?" AC: ((sorry that should be "Oh? Like what?" AC: )) GT: "Halloween! We can't let it just disappear just because the universe is gone." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "el oh el, truuuuust me, like, we totes get into the holdiay spirit and junk." AC: "Halloween shall live on!" GT: "Oh! But... What does being a Witch mean?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I mean to you all..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh! Whale like, it kinda means like, we use our powers to like.. change junk around us to like, help us out I think?" She ponders for a bit on how to say things clearer. "Its like.. me and Sami, we use our powers to change stuff around us to help us do whatevs we're trying to do ay tee em." GT: "So like, if I wanted to make something not exist, I can do that? I can make things into nothing?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam nods, "I think that's kind of how Voidy stuff works. You might want to talk to Rilly if you can, he totes knows more about it then I do." AC: "But like, since I've got Bloody powers, I can change the way people feel about each other to help us out. Like if two guys are fighting us I can like, supes make them annoyed at each other and like, start fighting and junk. And I can make my peeps feel good in battle and junk too!" AC: "And Sami uses her Breathy stuff to make her run and fly and throw stuff around!" GT: "I would like to know more about it at some point! I guess I'll need to ask Papa when I get a chance." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh! Um, I dunno if this universe's Rilly knows too much about it. Maybe you should try talking to our Rilly!" AC: She writes down his handle on a scrap of paper, "try bugging allegedChlorofiend" GT: Acenia smiles! "I already have it, but thank you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh! Whale that's all cool too!" AC: "I'm shore he can tell you how the voidy stuff works, but I know he totes used to use it to be all sneaky when we needed to be quiet." GT: "I can do that sometimes!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Like, I can disappear. So if you don't see me for a while, I probably did that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Woaaaaah thats supes cool Acey!" AC: "Oh OH! Maybe you could like, dress up as a ghost and scare peeps at the Halloween party!" GT: "But if I touch things it stops... So I can't dress up for it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Awhttp://www..." she ponders for a moment, "whale either way its still totes awesome, that would've made stuff on my land totes easier!" GT: "I hope it helps people though... Darmok can do it too!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh wow! So Darmy is a voidy guy too?" GT: "Oh! No, he's uhm.... I can't remember! But he can disappear. I think I'm the only void person in our entire group of players." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Wait. Maybe one of the humans is." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I don't remember..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh oh, speeeeaking of which what are the hummuses like over here? Like I remember hearing you guys had hummuses around even before the game started?" GT: "Uhm... Some? I think they're all on the other team." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "El oh el, I mean like on your old planety place. Like we totes never even knew what a hummus was until we started the game." GT: "Oh! We had their Earth and our Alternia connected by the Trees of Life! Papa and Nullar did it to save the planets for a little bit. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Wooooahhhh! I never like, even got to see Earth. We all just kinda met up on this astrolab-thing when Libby got ahold of us." AC: "Wait... tree of life?" AC: "Was one of them called Yggdrasl?" GT: "Yes!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Maenam's eyes widen. "Oh em gee... does that mean that Lobsterdad is over here? I've been looking for him for, like five ever!" GT: "Lobsterdad? I don't know..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Her spirits dampen a little. "Oh... my lusus back on Alternia had Yggdrasl on his back... I thought maybe he'd be over here. But I gues you guys just have your own Yggdrasl." GT: "Erisio and I lived in Yggdrasil, so I don't think it was on a Lobster that I knew of." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Oh wow you guys got to LIVE on Yggdrasil? Color me supes jealous, that sounds TOTES cool!" GT: "It was nice! But it got lonely sometimes!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: "Yeah, I know the feeling," she says as she stands up and stretches, "Say, why don't we go hunt down some supplies for the Halloween party? We should totes get a head start if we're gonna make it THE BEST HALLOWEEN PARTY IN TWO UNIVERSES EVEERRRRRR!" GT: "Okay!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧